


Lost Spark

by Melime



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Nonbinary Blanche, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Spark has been missing for a few days, so Blanche and Candela go looking for him.





	Lost Spark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alfer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfer/gifts).
  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Spark Perdido](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674833) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



Blanche sighed, and scratched another place on the map. Of all the they could be spending the weekend...

“I think we should go straight to that Clefairy nest, I bet he’s there,” Candela said, still annoyed that she wasn’t the one calling the shots.

“Running around aimlessly won’t help us, we must search systematically or else we will be simply wasting our time.”

“But already _are_ wasting our time! Come on, I have battles to do.”

“Don’t you mean battles _to lose_?” Blanche said with a hint of a smile.

“Oh, you didn’t! I’m not that far behind you on the scoreboard.”

“No, you’re right, you’ve secured just enough points to stay firmly on the second place. Although considering Spark apparently forgotten we’re competing, I don’t know how much of an achievement that is.”

“Oh look, they have a sense of humor! We’ll see who’s laughing once I win the next competition.”

“This gives me a _déjà-vu_ , or rather, a _déjà-entendu_ , because I distinctly remember you saying the same thing before, and yet, I don’t see you winning.”

“That’s…”

“Shh.” Blanche pointed at the woods. “Did you hear that?” they whispered.

Candela nodded, and moved towards the origin of the sound, followed closely by Blanche.

They had barely walked a few hundred meters when they saw the characteristic spiky blond hair.

“Spark?” Candela called.

Spark didn’t even look at them. “Come here, folks, you have to see this.”

Blanche and Candela approached carefully, crouching next to Spark. Looking at the place he indicated, they saw a gathering of Pikachu family pokémon, except…

“What are they wearing?” Candela asked.

“Hats! Isn’t that awesome? Even the Pichu have them, I’m trying to see if I can catch the moment one hatches. I want to know if they are already hatching with them or if giving them is a new social behavior.”

“The professor has been looking for you for days. Have you been here this entire time?” Blanche asked.

“That long already? I guess I lost track of time. You can tell him I’ll be right back, I just want to… Look! That one is about to hatch!”

Blanche and Candela turned to the egg he was pointing to, just as it was about to hatch. All three of them gasped in shock as the tiny Pichu hatched, hat and all.

“This must be some kind of new genetic variant! We must tell the professor!” Blanche said.

“How can they hatch with hats? That doesn’t even make sense!” Candela said.

“I wanna see if it keeps the hat when it evolves!” Spark said.

They spent the next few hours catching as many of those Pichu, Pikachu, and Raichu as they could. And if it were not for the professor’s call reminding them to go back, Instinct wouldn’t have been the only team with a missing leader.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the notes for version 0.69.1 saying Spark was back, after that bug where he was replaced with Candela in Team Instinct appraisal, and found it was funny that Team Instinct lost its leader for a while there. For my friend Alfer who is Team Instinct. If you can't tell, I'm Mystic, but I swear all the teasing is in good fun.


End file.
